Facteur extérieur
by Hito-76
Summary: Sam rencontre un homme… conséquences. SJ
1. Chapter 1

**Facteur extérieur**

_**Résumé: **__Sam rencontre un homme… conséquences. _  
_**Genre:**__ 100 Romance S/J ; 0 aventure… _  
_**Spoilers:**__ Courant saison 7 avant « Chimères » _  
_**Disclaimer **__: Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM… _

_**NB **__: Ok, Mike est flic mais il n'a rien à voir avec Pete ! _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La première fois que Mike la vit, il se trouvait en planque au coin de la 33ème. Il attendait patiemment que le suspect qu'il avait pris en filature sorte de l'immeuble dans lequel il avait pénétré dix minutes plus tôt. Il faisait extrêmement chaud pour un mois de Juin et franchement, il aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas son job, au contraire mais bon. Il y avait des jours comme ça…  
Bref ! Mike était en train d'avaler une barre chocolatée. Il s'en souvient, il avait faillit s'étouffer avec lorsqu'il l'avait vue sortir de la voiture. Grande, svelte, blonde les cheveux courts, elle portait une robe blanche à fines bretelles dont la jupe ample voltigeait autour de ses magnifiques jambes nues. Les premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit sortirent impulsivement de sa bouche :

- Bon sang ! Quelle femme !

Pas une de ces pseudos gamines qui jouent les femmes fatales. Non, elle, elle respirait la féminité, la maturité d'une 30ène avancée, l'assurance d'une personne qui s'assume totalement.  
Il la regarda fermer la portière de sa voiture puis se diriger d'un pas martial vers le supermarché du coin. Une fois disparue à l'intérieur, Mike reprit sa pose initiale, l'esprit en ébullition. Dire qu'il y avait un veinard, sur cette planète, qui pouvait avoir cette femme quand il voulait… Songeant à sa dernière relation qui avait tournée au cauchemar, il enfourna la dernière bouchée de sa barre chocolatée et la mâchonna rageusement. Pas facile de garder une femme lorsqu'on a un boulot qui prend 90 de votre temps et qui comporte autant de risques. Passées les premières semaines d'excitation à l'idée d'être avec un flic, elles finissaient toutes par le quitter, préférant des types au boulot moins dangereux. Alors… Quand bien même il aurait la chance de plaire à une fille comme ça, elle finirait forcément par faire comme les autres.

Elle partirait.

Il attendit encore quelques minutes puis le suspect, Honsen de son petit nom, sortit enfin de l'immeuble. C'est à cet instant précis que choisit un gamin en roller pour perdre l'équilibre et aller directement valdinguer dans les poubelles, juste à coté de lui. Le bruit retentissant de cette chute attira le regard du revendeur de drogue qui le reconnue aussitôt. Ni une ni deux, il s'élança dans la ruelle adjacente. Grommelant après les mômes qui n'étaient pas fichus de tenir sur leurs pattes, Mike se rua à sa suite. Une petite course poursuite faite de rebondissements en tout genre, grilles à passer, caisses de fruits et légumes envoyées en plein visage, murs à franchir, débuta.

Peu à peu, il prenait du terrain sur le fuyard. Après avoir fait le tour du pâté de maison en long en large et en travers, le suspect repassa à l'endroit même où la poursuite avait commencé. Le cœur de Mike fit alors une embardée. Le top model de toute à l'heure, celle avec des jambes magnifiques… se dirigeait vers sa voiture un paquet dans les mains. Elle se trouvait en plein sur la trajectoire du fuyard.

- Poussez-vous !! Attention ! Police, hurla-t-il en secouant les bras pour attirer son attention !

La jeune femme se retourna, surprise. Mais au moment même où elle allait être percutée de plein fouet, elle lâcha son sac, tendit les bras vers son agresseur et d'un mouvement souple l'empoigna. Utilisant la vitesse et le poids de l'homme, elle le fit pivoter et le fracassa littéralement contre sa voiture, le bras dans le dos, l'immobilisant à l'aide de son genou. Ainsi tenu, le suspect était incapable de bouger sans risquer de se faire casser un membre. Haletant, Mike arriva enfin vers eux. Au regard ahuri qu'il posa sur elle, la jeune femme lui répondit par un sourire amusé.

- Je crois que vous avez perdu quelque chose ! déclara-t-elle en lançant un regard significatif vers son prisonnier.

Même sa voix était agréable… Mike se redressa et sourit à son tour.

- Je l'aurais eu, assura-t-il, faussement prétentieux, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

- J'en suis sure…

Elle avait répondu sur le même ton, tout en raffermissant sa prise, sentant son agresseur gigoter pour se libérer.  
Pas d'alliance… remarqua Mike qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Et des jambes, songea-t-il en lorgnant discrètement celle qui était levée et qu'une fente décidément bien placée laissait entrevoir.

- Vous voulez que je lui passe les menottes ou vous attendez du renfort ? demanda-t-elle ironique, voyant qu'il restait les bras ballants à l'observer.

Embarrassé d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit, il empoigna Honsen et lui attacha les poignets sans ménagement tout en lui lisant ses droits.  
Pendant ce temps, la belle inconnue s'accroupit afin de récupérer les courses qui s'étaient éparpillées sur le sol.

- Vous voulez que je vous aide, demanda Mike tandis qu'il coinçait son … « boulet » … contre la voiture afin de libérer une de ses mains.

- Non, merci. Vous avez suffisamment à faire avec ce monsieur. De toute façon c'est déjà fini !  
Elle se releva en lui souriant de nouveau, son sac dans les bras.

- Avez-vous besoin de moi pour votre rapport ou suis-je libre de m'en aller?

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, Mike finit par secouer la tête, la mine sérieuse.

- Il vaut mieux que je prenne vos coordonnées, juste au cas où mes supérieurs me demanderaient des détails sur l'arrestation.

« Quel vilain menteur tu fais !! »

- Venez avec moi jusqu'à ma voiture que je puisse me libérer de « ça », continua-t-il en désignant le prisonnier.

Pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers son véhicule, la jeune femme mit dans le sien ses courses et partit le rejoindre. Une fois Honsen enfermé, Mike se retourna vers elle, l'air sérieux, un calepin dans la main.

- Alors ? Votre nom ?

- Carter. Samantha Carter. J'habite au 258 Timberwood Avenue.

- Votre numéro ? demanda-t-il ensuite avec un sourire au coin laissant soudain peu de doutes sur ses véritables intentions.

La dite Samantha sembla hésiter, une lueur amusée dans les yeux :

- Est-ce vraiment pour votre rapport que vous me demandez tout ça ?

Mike sentit le rouge lui monter au visage. Gêné, il se grata la tête.

- Disons que je suis devenu tout à coup très pointilleux sur le règlement…

Elle le regarda un instant, silencieuse. Il avait l'impression qu'elle hésitait, ce qui dans un sens était plutôt positif pour lui. Au moins, elle ne le rembarrait pas de suite, lui signifiant qu'elle était déjà casée.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de me le donner, finit-il par lui dire, ne voulant surtout pas la presser… J'ai été très impressionné par la façon dont vous avez maîtrisé Honsen.

C'était une phrase qui évidemment contenait une interrogation. Ou tout du moins, elle sous-entendait : « Comment avez-vous fait cela ? ». Mais elle ne sembla pas s'en soucier et éluda la question.

- De nos jours, une femme doit savoir se défendre…

Certes, mais les femmes, « de nos jours », répliquent d'un coup de coude souvent involontaire et maladroit, pas de façon si maîtrisée et instinctive. Elle avait réagit en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, chose qui, même pour lui, n'était pas évidente. Comme il la regardait de travers, insatisfait par cette réponse, elle finit par lui sourire.

- Je suis certaine que vous trouverez le pourquoi du comment. Vous êtes policier, non ? Mr… ?

- Summers. Mike Summers. Mais appelez-moi Mike, déclara-t-il, essayant sur elle son sourire charmeur.

_Enfin, ce qui s'en rapproche le plus..._ songea-t-il ironiquement. _Bon allez! Inutile de prendre des pincettes, sinon tu y es encore dans une semaine... _

- Vous allez me trouvez certainement direct mais est-ce que vous accepteriez de dîner un soir, ou tout du moins allez boire un verre...?

Nouveau sourire. Décidément, cette femme était irrésistible. Elle sembla hésiter encore un peu puis finalement acquiesça timidement.

- Pourquoi pas...

_Gagné!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? demanda Harris, son collègue de boulot, tandis qu'il regardait par dessus son épaule.

Mike était devant son PC et tapotait fébrilement sur le clavier.

- Sa…man…tha… Car..ter… C'est qui ça ?

- Une femme que j'ai rencontrée lorsque j'ai arrêté Honsen. Enfin… C'est plutôt elle qui l'a arrêté. Elle l'a maîtrisé en deux temps trois mouvements. Le type n'a eu aucune chance.

- C'est surprenant.

- A qui le dis-tu…

Mike reporta son attention sur l'écran, le dossier de la jeune femme venait d'apparaître.

- Ah ouais d'accord… murmura Harris en tapotant l'épaule de son ami. Tu as la réponse à ta question.

- Major Samantha Carter, Air Force… Une militaire, finit par souffler Mike, incrédule. Elle n'avait franchement pas l'air de faire partie de l'armée. Et je peux t'assurer que la photo que tu vois là ne lui rend pas assez justice.

- Je la trouve déjà pas mal !! s'insurgea son collègue en se penchant davantage par dessus son épaule. … T'as aucune chance, mon pauvre !

Mike se retourna, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

- Elle m'a donné son numéro ! Je dois la rappeler dans la soirée.

L'incrédulité qui se lut sur le visage d'Harris l'aurait presque vexé ! Après tout il était plutôt beau gosse, quand même !

- Eh oh !

- Ben quoi ? Avec tous les mecs qu'il y a dans l'armée, ça me paraît surprenant qu'elle n'ait pas quelqu'un dans sa vie.

- Et la loi de non-fraternisation, tu ne connais pas ?

- Ah ! J'avais oublié. Eh bien… Bonne chance, en tout cas. Et si ça marche pas entre vous, n'hésite pas à me la présenter ! s'esclaffa Harris, le rire gras.

Mike haussa les épaules. Parfois son ami était franchement répugnant !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam était assise devant son ordinateur mais son esprit était ailleurs. Cela faisait maintenant presqu'un mois qu'elle voyait régulièrement Mike, au rythme de 2 à 3 soirées par semaine. Ça se passait plutôt bien, due-t-elle reconnaître. Il était gentil, drôle, attentif… le tout enrubanné dans un joli paquet cadeau… Non, vraiment. Il était le genre d'homme qu'une femme avait une chance sur un million de trouver et elle avait eu cette chance là. Alors pourquoi le cœur n'y était pas ? …

Bah !… Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi…

Les premières fois où elle avait quitté la base le soir, au lieu de rester dans son labo comme à son habitude, n'étaient pas passées inaperçues.  
Teal'c, bien que silencieux, avait fini par soulever un sourcil lourd de sens… et Daniel, comme elle s'y attendait, lui avait fait passer un véritable interrogatoire en règle. Il avait cependant finit par se lasser, voyant qu'elle ne lâcherait rien.  
Sam tenait à ce que cela reste plus ou moins secret jusqu'à ce qu'IL finisse par s'en douter lui-même et lui en parle. Ce qui n'avait pas tardé, en fait.  
Ils s'étaient croisés dans le couloir et Jack, surpris de la voir en tenue civile, avait lancé la discussion.

_- Vous sortez encore, Major ?_

_- En effet, Mon Colonel. _

_- … Un rendez-vous galant ? _

_Le regard d'O'Neill semblait la sonder, plus pénétrant que jamais. Elle hésita quelques secondes, appréhendant sa réaction, puis finalement se décida à jouer la carte de la sincérité. _

_- … C'est cela même. _

_- Ah ! lui répondit-il simplement détournant les yeux et se perdant dans la contemplation de ses chaussures. _

_Après un long silence embarrassé, il finit par relever la tête et lui sourit._

_- Bonne soirée, alors !_

_Et puis il partit, la laissant seule avec ses pensées contradictoires. Ça s'était plutôt bien passé, tout compte fait… Même un peu trop bien... Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait espéré, en fait. Peut être le faire réagir. Voir une quelconque preuve que cela le touchait… Mais il n'y avait rien eu. Absolument rien si ce n'était ce léger silence qui finalement ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. _  
_Alors, rangeant son chagrin dans un coin reculé de son cœur, elle s'était dirigée vers l'ascenseur. A présent, elle était habituée à avoir cette boule au ventre. Cela faisait des années, qu'elle ne la quittait plus._

Encore aujourd'hui elle était là, cette fichue boule. Bien encrée. Sans espoir de disparaître ?  
Une scène à peu près similaire lui revint alors à l'esprit. C'était trois semaines après cette discussion. Elle était retournée dans les vestiaires parce qu'elle avait oublié ses clefs de voitures dans son casier. Sam avait toqué à la porte. Le quart d'heure réservé aux femmes étant terminé depuis dix minutes déjà, elle voulait éviter de créer un concert de protestation en s'introduisant dans les vestiaires pendant celui réservé aux hommes.

_- C'est le Major Carter, j'ai oublié quelque chose dans mon casier !_

_- … Entrez Carter, je suis seul, lui répondit une voix reconnaissable entre toute. _

_- Merci, Mon Colonel. _

_Sam ouvrit donc la porte mais s'arrêta aussi sec, gênée. O'Neill se trouvait devant son casier ouvert, torse nu, une serviette éponge sur l'épaule. Se reprenant aussitôt, elle détourna pudiquement les yeux et s'approcha de son casier. Il n'avait même pas jeté un œil sur elle lorsqu'elle était entrée._  
_Pendant les quelques minutes de silence où Sam tentait vainement de trouver ses clefs, Jack n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, s'affairant de son coté. De temps en temps, Carter laissait son regard converger discrètement vers lui. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle avait l'occasion de voir l'un de ses fantasmes, aussi petit soit-il, se réaliser ! Autant en profiter ! Malheureusement pour elle, alors que ses yeux remontaient le long du torse de son supérieur, elle finit par accrocher son regard, pétillant de malice. _

_- Eh bien, Carter… Vous cherchez quoi exactement ?_

_Rougissante d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit de « reluquage ! », elle reporta son attention sur son casier et, plus fébrile que jamais, repartit dans ses recherches. Faisant abstraction du sous-entendu à peine voilé de son supérieur, elle finit cependant par lui répondre. _

_- Mes clefs de voiture, Mon Colonel. _

_- Vous voulez que je vous aide, demanda-t-il alors, tandis qu'il s'avançait déjà vers elle._

_- Non !! … Ca va aller, merci. _

_Elle s'était empressée de répondre, préférant le savoir loin d'elle. Elle ne survivrait jamais à une telle proximité … Il n'avait toujours pas remis son tee-shirt. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès. _  
_« Euréka ! » s'exclama-t-elle intérieurement tandis qu'elle empoignait enfin l'objet tant désiré. Levant triomphalement la main, elle se tourna vers Jack. _

_- Je les ai ! _

_Puis prenant conscience de l'heure qui tournait, elle regarda sa montre._

_- Je vais être en retard… _

_Tandis qu'elle refermait son casier, O'Neill, de nouveau silencieux, rangeait sa serviette de toilette dans le sien. _

_- Un nouveau rendez-vous ? demanda-t-il alors sans se tourner vers elle. _

_Sam le regarda un instant avant de répondre puis se dirigea vers la porte. _

_- Oui... Passez une bonne soirée, Mon Colonel. _

_- Vous de même, Carter. _

_La main sur la poignée, elle hésita quelques instants. Puis, n'ayant rien à ajouter, Sam sortit. Mais elle n'avait pas fait trois mètres qu'elle entendit un claquement retentissant provenant du vestiaire. Surprise et inquiète, elle fit demi-tour et entra sans frapper. _

_- Mon Colonel ? Vous allez bien ?_

_Il était assis sur le banc en face de son casier et l'espace d'une seconde, elle crut le voir, la tête entre ses mains, accablé. Mais très vite il fit glisser celles-ci dans ses cheveux faisant mine de se recoiffer. _

_- Très bien, Carter. La porte de mon casier m'a échappé des mains. A demain, finit-il par conclure, lui tournant le dos. _

_Le cœur battant à se rompre, incertaine de ce qu'elle avait vu ou crut voir, Sam finit cependant par se reprendre._

_- A demain, Mon Colonel. _

Et elle était sortit. Avait-elle imaginé tout cela ? Cette « fraction de seconde » qui lui tiraillait l'estomac encore plus que de coutume ? Elle avait décidé de ne plus penser à cela, de se concentrer uniquement sur sa relation avec Mike. Mais malgré tout, c'était, semblait-il, plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Après tout, elle LE voyait tous les jours. Elle croisait SON regard chaud, fondait sous SON sourire. Comment oublier un homme avec lequel on se sentait aussi lié?  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sam fit mine de tapoter son clavier, concentrée sur son travail.

- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Janet. Celle-ci s'avança dans la pièce et s'arrêta à deux pas de son amie.

- Tu travailles la porte fermée, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. Tout va bien ?

Sam redressa la tête et sourit de la façon la plus convaincante possible.

- J'avais juste besoin de calme. J'ai pas mal de problèmes avec ces calculs.

Pour plus de crédibilité, la jeune femme se massa la nuque avec lassitude.

- Tu devrais te reposer un peu, Sam… Mais ça, tu as l'habitude de l'entendre de ma bouche.

- En effet… répliqua Carter, grognon.

Janet rit doucement devant l'air faussement agressive de son amie.

- Je suis venue t'inviter à une soirée, la semaine prochaine. Il y aura quelques personnes du SGC mais surtout des civils.

- C'est en quel honneur ?

- Une amie a eu une promotion. On va fêter ça chez moi car son appartement est trop petit. Ca te tente?

- Pourquoi pas... Pourrais-je venir accompagnée?

Janet sourit.

- Bien sur! ... Tu vas enfin nous le présenter?

Sam, gênée, s'adossa à sa chaise. Elle resta silencieuse un certain temps, suffisamment pour faire disparaître le sourire de Janet.

- Tu n'as pas l'air enchantée, Sam. Ca ne va pas avec lui?

- Oh si! Il est merveilleux, vraiment.

- Alors? insista Janet.

L'intéressée secoua la tête et sourit timidement.

Tout va très bien. Je t'assure. Ce ne sont que les éternelles questions qu'on se pose en début de relation qui me turlupinent un peu. Mais rien de bien grave! Nous viendrons ensemble à cette soirée. Tu verras, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. J'ai beaucoup de chance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enfin elle l'invitait chez elle. C'était un grand pas pour lui, il faut bien l'avouer. Et un grand pas pour eux, sans aucun doute ! Samantha était tellement secrète sur sa vie que sa simple maison avait pour Mike des allures d'Eldorado.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'effaça devant lui pour le laisser passer. Longeant le couloir d'entrée ils arrivèrent dans le salon à la décoration assez spartiate. Elle ne devait pas souvent venir ici, songea-t-il déçu, comprenant que le fait de voir son « sanctuaire » ne lui apprendrait rien de plus sur elle.  
Lisant dans ses pensées, elle regarda son salon, gênée.

- Je suis rarement chez moi…

- En effet, répondit Mike, ironique.

Sam sourit puis se dirigea vers une autre pièce. Certainement la cuisine.

- Tu veux une bière, un soda, autre chose ?

- Une bière ça serait super.

- Je n'ai que des brunes, répondit-elle à travers la cloison qui les séparait.

- Parfait !

Tandis que Samantha s'affairait dans la cuisine, Mike remarqua une série de photos sur la cheminée. Il s'approcha et les examina avec attention.  
Sur la première, jaunie par le temps, il y avait un couple d'une trentaine d'année. La jeune femme ressemblait à Sam avec ses cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux bleus. Sa mère, certainement. Elle lui avait dit que celle-ci était décédée lorsqu'elle n'avait qu'une dizaine d'années. L'homme à coté devait être son père. Il était Général, dans l'Air Force lui aussi. Elle n'en parlait pas souvent.

Sur la seconde photo, Sam se trouvait avec une femme du même âge qu'elle, à priori. Entre elles deux se trouvait une jeune adolescente. Si sa mémoire était bonne il devait s'agir de Janet et de sa fille adoptive, Cassandra. Les trois jeunes femmes se tenaient bras dessus bras dessous, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Elles semblaient toutes les trois s'entendre à merveille.

Et enfin, la troisième photo. Samantha se trouvait entourée de trois hommes en tenue militaire, tee-shirts noirs et pantalons kaki. Le premier, d'origine africaine certainement, était une véritable armoire à glace. A l'inverse de ses compagnons, il arborait un visage indéchiffrable et portait fièrement un bob ridicule sur la tête. Le deuxième, d'une trentaine d'années, plutôt séduisant, affichait un sourire presque aussi grand que celui de Sam. Son bras, qui encerclait la taille de la jeune femme, semblait faire pas mal d'effet à celle-ci. Elle avait les joues roses et l'œil brillant. Il semblait y avoir une forte complicité entre eux ce qui ne le rassura pas, bien au contraire. Plusieurs fois, il avait senti une certaine réserve lorsqu'il tentait de se rapprocher d'elle. Mike avait finalement conclu que Samantha ne se sentait pas tout à fait libre et la loi de non-fraternisation devait y être pour quelque chose, à coup sûr. Il avait finalement balayé cette idée dans l'espoir que le comportement ultra méfiant de la jeune femme était peut être due à une succession de déceptions sentimentales mais … il allait certainement devoir reconsidérer la question…

Enfin le troisième homme, à la gauche de Sam. Mike avait bien du mal à déterminer son âge tant il se dégageait de lui force et vitalité. Peut être une quarantaine d'années, à la limite une petite cinquantaine, mais ce n'était pas certain. Il avait nonchalamment posé un bras sur l'épaule de Sam et arborait un sourire insolant sur les lèvres.

Entourée de ces trois hommes, Sam semblait aux anges.

- Ce sont les trois personnes avec qui je travaille. Les trois hommes de ma vie !

La jeune femme était arrivée sans bruit derrière lui. Tandis qu'il reposait le cadre sur la cheminée, elle lui tendit une bière.

- Vous semblez vous entendre très bien.

- En effet, dit-elle en souriant. Nous sommes une équipe très soudée. Le premier à gauche s'appelle… Murray. Il ne faut pas se fier à son apparence glaciale. Il sait se montrer d'une incroyable gentillesse. Mais c'est avant tout un combattant hors du commun, comme tu peux l'imaginer vu sa corpulence.

- Impressionnant, en effet ! … Et celui qui est entre vous deux ?

- C'est Daniel. Je peux dire sans hésiter qu'il est mon meilleur ami. Il a toujours le nez fourré dans ses bouquins et parle un nombre incalculable de langues ! C'est quelqu'un de très ouvert, très humain. Il sera certainement là lors de la soirée de Janet et je pense que tu t'entendras très bien avec lui.

Quelque peu soulagé par les propos de la jeune femme qui ne dénotaient aucune tension en abordant le sujet de Daniel, Mike commença à se détendre.

- Et le troisième ?

Un voile, une hésitation passa dans les yeux de Sam ravivant le trouble qui venait à peine de le quitter. Elle finit par sourire. Son regard avait changé.

- C'est mon supérieur. Le Colonel O'Neill.

Il attendit qu'elle poursuive. Après tout, elle avait fait un descriptif des deux autres… Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne semblait pas décidée à rentrer dans les détails, aussi insista-t-il.

- Et ? Quelle est sa spécialité, à lui ?

A ces mots, elle retrouva son sourire, peut-être même plus rayonnant qu'avant.

- Les blagues débiles ! … Non… En fait, c'est un excellent officier. Le meilleur que j'ai eu, je dois dire. Il se prétend toujours plus idiot qu'il ne l'est mais en fait…

Visiblement, elle cherchait ses mots, comme s'il n'en existait pas de suffisamment appropriés pour le décrire.

- Bref c'est quelqu'un de bien, finit par répondre Mike, lui venant en aide.

- Sans aucun doute, acquiesça-t-elle aussitôt. Il m'a sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois.

- Vraiment ? Travailler dans les satellites c'est si dangereux que ça ? demanda alors Mike.

- Non… Je parlais de la guerre du Golf… Je l'ai rencontré là-bas.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, bien que dans sa tête, il se doutait qu'elle ne disait pas toute la vérité. Il y avait des trous énormes dans le dossier qu'il avait lu sur elle, juste après leur première rencontre. Il avait décidé de ne pas aller chercher plus loin. Il n'avait pas à s'immiscer ainsi dans la vie de Sam et fouiller son passé. Mais depuis qu'ils se voyaient, il avait remarqué des bleus, des foulures, et même un bandage en ce moment même qu'il pouvait percevoir sous la manche de son sweet. De toute façon, pourquoi portait-elle un vêtement à manches longues alors qu'il faisait plus de 30° dehors… Bref… Apparemment, elle avait un boulot de terrain et ça n'avait certainement rien à voir avec des satellites. Ça, il en était persuadé. Mais il n'avait rien à dire. Surtout si, comme il le croyait, c'était top secret. Il savait rester à sa place même si tout ça l'inquiétait énormément pour elle.

- Je le rencontrerais à la soirée ? finit-il par demander.

Elle sembla hésiter, la mine soudain plus grave.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est possible.

Mike l'observa, tentant de la sonder. Cette gêne, ce trouble lorsqu'elle parlait d'O'Neill ne lui disait rien de bon. Il comprenait mieux la rougeur de Sam sur la photo. Elle n'était pas due à la main de Daniel posée sur sa taille mais au bras de son supérieur posé sur son épaule.

Il espérait voir ce fameux Colonel à cette soirée. Il pourrait ainsi se faire sa propre opinion.

**A SUIVRE…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à Tigrou19, Pipersam, taaz23 et lakoe3006 pour vos reviews!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après avoir longuement discuté, ils décidèrent d'aller au cinéma. Sam se sentait vraiment à son aise avec Mike et regrettait souvent de ne pouvoir en dire plus sur sa vie. Ca se résumait donc à un retour au passé, à l'époque où ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas encore secret défense. Elle avait bien compris qu'il se doutait de quelque chose. C'était un homme intelligent et surtout un flic. Un bon flic, sans aucun doute. Mais malgré les multiples interrogations qui devaient parasiter ses pensées, il n'avait jamais posé de questions pièges et avait toujours accepté ses réponses ou explications sans sourciller. C'était un homme bien et c'était d'autant plus pénible qu'elle se sentait complètement tiraillée. S'il avait été un tant soit peu curieux, ou violent, ou bien égoïste… elle aurait pu le rayer de sa vie. Elle aurait espéré alors qu'un jour elle rencontrerait l'homme «parfait », tout en étant heureuse inconsciemment - pas tout à fait inconsciemment cependant - que ça n'ait pas marché avec le dernier en date. Son besoin de rester fidèle à l'homme qu'elle aimait mais ne pourrait jamais avoir devenait complètement ridicule. Et maintenant qu'elle avait rencontré l'homme « parfait », elle ne pouvait plus fuir. Mike était la chance de vie. Avec lui, elle pourrait construire quelque chose. La personne qu'elle devait rayer de son existence était…

- Mon Colonel !

Sam venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa maison et s'apprêtait à sortir, Mike sur ses talons, lorsqu'elle était tombée nez à nez avec l'homme de ses pensées.

- Ah ! Carter…

Les yeux de son supérieur accrochèrent un point derrière elle.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, Major.

Rouge de confusion, bouleversée par cette rencontre imprévue, Sam tentait de retrouver son calme face à cette situation pour le moins inattendue. De son coté, quelque peu gêné, à première vue, O'Neill s'apprêtait à redescendre les marches du perron mais la jeune femme lui attrapa instinctivement le bras. Consciente de son geste, elle le lâcha aussitôt tandis qu'elle croisait son regard surpris.

- Vous ne me dérangez pas, Mon Colonel, balbutia-t-elle, désireuse de le retenir. Nous allions sortir, mais nous pouvons remettre ça à plus tard… Il y a un problème à la base ?

- Absolument pas… J'avais pensé que nous aurions pu chercher ensemble le cadeau de Janet.

Sam sourit. Il est vrai que cette fois-ci, c'était à O'Neill de s'en occuper. Ils avaient tiré à la courte paille et il avait perdu !

- Vous n'étiez pas censé vous en occuper tout seul ? demanda-t-elle amusée.

- … Vous me connaissez, Carter, répondit-il un sourire effronté sur les lèvres. Je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de chose. J'avais espéré votre aide et surtout votre silence !

Sourire, regard complice… boule dans le ventre. Réalisant soudain que Mike se trouvait toujours derrière eux et que la politesse voulait qu'elle le présente à son supérieur, Sam finit par se retourner. Gênée de l'avoir si vite oublié, elle tendit le bras vers lui afin de l'intégrer dans la discussion.

- Mon Colonel, je voudrais vous présenter Mike Summers. Mike, voici le Colonel O'Neill, mon supérieur direct.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

- Appelez moi Jack, insista O'Neill croisant le regard curieux du compagnon de Carter.

- Mike.

Embarrassée, Sam hésita quelques instants quant à la meilleure chose à faire : inviter le Colonel à rentrer ou le laisser partir. Mais Mike mit un terme à ce choix cornélien.

- Pourquoi vous n'entrez pas quelques instants ? Il fait une chaleur dehors, nous pourrions prendre une bière.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui, silencieux, puis la jeune femme accrocha de nouveau le regard de son supérieur.

- Oui, entrez, Mon Colonel.

Celui-ci sembla hésiter puis finit par accepter.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, Sam les laissa dans le salon afin d'ouvrir trois bières et quelques amuses gueules.  
De leur coté, les deux hommes restèrent un instant à se regarder, assis l'un en face de l'autre. Le petit aperçu, que la scène du perron lui avait permis d'avoir, laissait Mike perplexe. Certes, il y avait une grande complicité entre Samantha et son Colonel mais qui n'en aurait pas après plusieurs années à risquer sa vie ensemble. Ça renforce les liens, sans aucun doute. Il avait bien noté un ou deux regards ambigus, notamment lorsque Jack l'avait aperçu derrière la jeune femme mais ça pouvait très bien passer pour de la surprise. Il allait devoir creuser un peu…

- Carter nous a dit que vous étiez de la police, commença O'Neill, désireux de rompre ce silence un peu lourd.

Ces paroles firent sourire Mike. Sam leur avait parlé de lui. C'était toujours plaisant à savoir…

- En effet. C'est dans les gènes je crois bien. Mon arrière grand père faisait partie de la police et depuis, nous suivons son exemple.

- Une vocation.

- Exactement. Mais j'imagine que pour vous ce doit être la même chose.

Jack sourit.

- Pour Carter, certainement. Pour moi, on m'a un peu forcé la main.

- Vraiment ?

- C'était ça ou la prison…

- Oh !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent de nouveau en silence. Aucun des deux ne laissait transparaître quoi que ce soit. Visiblement, ils étaient tous les deux très forts à ce petit jeu là. Mike eut alors envie de tester l'indifférence de son « pseudo » adversaire.

- Vous travaillez dans les satellites, m'a-t-on dit ?

- En effet. C'est particulièrement … divertissant !

- Et plutôt dangereux, non ? Samantha a souvent le corps couvert de bleus…

O'Neill cilla à peine à ses mots pleins de sous-entendus. Chapeau bas. S'il aimait Sam, il était très fort pour garder son calme. Cependant, c'est dans la cuisine qu'il y eut une réaction. Un bruit de verre cassé brisa le silence. Elle avait entendu. Ne quittant pas Mike des yeux, Jack, imperturbable, tourna cependant la tête en direction de la cuisine.

- Carter ? Vous êtes en un seul morceau, demanda O'Neill tandis que des jurons étouffés leur parvenaient à travers la cloison.

- Oui, Mon Colonel ! J'arrive tout de suite !

Mais Jack se levait déjà. Peut être pas si fort que ça finalement, songea Mike. C'était apparemment devenu trop dur pour lui de rester.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, je vais vous laisser. Il vaut mieux que je ne tarde pas trop sinon je vais trouver les magasins fermés.

Puis se tournant vers Summers, il lui tendit la main. Celui-ci se leva et la serra.

- Mike.

- Jack. On se voit dans peu de temps, ce n'est que partie remise… Je parle de la bière, bien sur.

- Bien sur.

O'Neill sourit, cynique, puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Sam s'était précipitée à sa suite, une bière à la main.

- Mon Colonel ! Vous ne restez pas boire un verre ?

Celui-ci se retourna et lui sourit tout en jetant un œil à la bouteille qu'elle lui tendait.

- Tiens ! Ma préférée.

- … Je sais, répondit Sam en souriant doucement.

Il la regarda, surpris, puis finit par incliner la tête pour la saluer.

- Ce sera pour une autre fois, Carter. A demain.

- A demain, Mon Colonel…

Sam le regarda partir, un léger soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres. Les battements de son cœur retrouvaient un rythme plus serein. Puis réalisant que Mike l'attendait toujours dans le salon, elle referma la porte.

- J'espère que tu as soif !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Jack ?

- Hello, Danny Boy.

O'Neill venait d'entrer dans le bureau de Daniel. Celui-ci, plongé dans une traduction avait à peine levé les yeux de son ordinateur.

- Vous avez trouvé un cadeau pour Janet ?

- Il a bien fallu...

- Je suis impatient de voir ce que vous avez déniché.

Se concentrant de nouveau sur ses traductions, Daniel mit un certain temps avant de réaliser qu'O'Neill n'était pas parti. Jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus son PC, il découvrit celui-ci au milieu de la salle, les mains dans les poches, le regard dans le vague. Inquiet par le mutisme peu courant de son ami, il finit par redresser la tête.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non...

Nouveau silence.

- Je vois bien que ça ne va pas. C'est à propos de la soirée? ...

Puis, songeant soudain à quelque chose, Daniel poursuivit :

- … Sam m'a dit que vous aviez rencontré Mike.

A ces mots, Jack se dirigea lentement vers la bibliothèque et commença à lire de façon machinale le titre des oeuvres.

- Comment est-il?

O'Neill haussa les épaules.

- Très bien, à première vue.

- Mais encore?

- Je ne suis pas resté très longtemps. Je n'ai pas voulu les déranger.

- … Vous ne dérangerez jamais Sam...

Jack laissa s'écouler quelques secondes avant de se retourner.

- Je pense que si.

Daniel en resta bouche bée. C'était bien la première fois qu'O'Neill sous-entendait qu'il y avait quelque chose, ou tout du moins qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre elle et lui! Désireux de ne pas couper son ami dans cet élan de confidence, il hésita quelques secondes sur les propos à tenir.

- Comment cela?

Prenant conscience qu'il en avait déjà trop dit, Jack secoua la tête et fit mine de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance.

Daniel se leva aussitôt pour le retenir.

- Bien au contraire, Jack. Ça a une grande importance.

Ces mots arrêtèrent O'Neill mais il ne se retourna pas pour autant.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Daniel.

- Oh, je vous en prie ! s'exclama Jackson avec verve. Quand donc allez-vous lui dire ce que vous ressentez pour elle ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? De la voir mourir dans vos bras ?...

Furieux du ton haut perché que prenait son ami, O'Neill se retourna en agitant les bras pour lui signifier de baisser le ton, la porte étant grande ouverte. Ce que ce dernier fit mais sans cesser pour autant son monologue.

- … Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que vous avez faillit la perdre un nombre incalculable de fois sans jamais lui avoir avoué vos sentiments… Je vous connais, Jack. Je sais que vous le regretteriez le restant de vos jours. Et quand bien même ça n'aboutirait jamais parce qu'il y a ce stupide règlement, au moins vous vous seriez donné une chance… à tous les deux.

Après ce courageux plaidoyer, Daniel attendit une réaction. Un sarcasme n'allait sûrement pas tarder, peut être un rire humiliant. Mais à sa grande surprise, Jack ne dit rien et sortit de la salle. Troublé, Jackson se rassit. C'était bien la première fois que son ami ne tournait pas en dérision des propos aussi personnels. Que devait-il en déduire ? Qu'il allait réfléchir sérieusement à tout ça? Rien n'était moins sur. Jack était l'homme le plus borné qu'il connaissait. De toute façon, que pouvait-il dire, de plus ? Que pouvait-il faire pour changer les choses ? … Mais peut être qu'il ne fallait rien faire, justement. Peut être que rien ne devait être fait. Même Jack avait l'air d'avoir abandonné.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La soirée battait son plein. Mike et Sam étaient arrivés depuis maintenant une bonne petite heure. La jeune femme parlait à l'heure actuelle avec leur hôte tandis que lui, discutait avec Daniel. Il fallait bien avouer que Sam avait eu raison. Ce jeune linguiste était une vraie mine d'or et ils s'entendaient vraiment bien tous les deux. Ils avaient vite sympathisé. Murray se trouvait en ce moment même avec eux mais il restait silencieux, droit comme un « i ». Mike lorgna sur le bob qui était négligemment posé sur le crâne de cette armoire à glace. Personne ne lui avait donc dit à quel point c'était ridicule ? Il faudrait qu'il en touche deux mots à Sam…

En parlant d'elle, il l'observa discrètement à l'autre bout de la salle. Janet et elle discutaient toutes deux avec animation. De temps en temps, cependant, la jeune femme tournait la tête vers la porte d'entrée, semblant guetter l'arrivée de quelqu'un. La mort dans l'âme, Mike comprit rapidement de qui il s'agissait. Il ne savait toujours pas ce que ressentait O'Neill pour elle mais ses sentiments à elle étaient par trop évidents. Il avait longuement réfléchie à cette situation et savait parfaitement qu'il ne devait pas en vouloir à Sam. Après tout, elle tentait simplement de vivre, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne devait pas attendre après un amour impossible. C'était légitime. Mais lui, dans tout ça… Il risquait de souffrir atrocement si, au dernier moment, elle n'arrivait pas à sortir son supérieur de sa tête. Etait-il prêt à prendre le risque de tomber amoureux d'elle dans de telles circonstances ? Jusqu'ici, il était parvenu à ne pas trop s'investir émotionnellement parlant dans l'histoire. Et le fait que Sam et lui n'aient pas encore fait l'amour y était certainement pour beaucoup. Dans un sens, il trouvait cela préférable. Ça lui permettait de se préserver un minimum, sachant parfaitement qu'il serait trop facile de se perdre en elle… totalement. Une femme comme Samantha Carter était une véritable merveille en soi et être aimé d'elle relevait du miracle. Ce Colonel en avait-il seulement conscience ?

C'est à cet instant que Jack fit son entrée, ouvert par l'un des invités. Sam ne le vit pas de suite, occupée à regarder un livre que Janet lui montrait. Murray, quant à lui, s'excusa aussitôt et alla le rejoindre. Il fut accueillit par un sourire et un poignet de main chaleureuse. A coup sur, ces deux là devaient s'entendre comme cul et chemise. Daniel, à son tour, s'interrompit et le salua de loin d'un signe de la main auquel O'Neill répondit de suite. Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Mike, son sourire perdit de sa spontanéité. Les deux hommes finirent cependant par se saluer d'un mouvement de la tête.

La conversation ayant repris entre Daniel et Mike, celui-ci poursuivit, cependant, son investigation. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jack qui, tout en discutant avec Murray, semblait fouiller la salle du regard. Ce petit jeu cessa lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur Sam. Il sourit et, ayant visiblement trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, reporta son attention sur son ami. Ça ne l'empêchait pas, cependant, de jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps dans sa direction. Mike se tourna ensuite vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci, toujours en grande conversation avec Janet continuait de scruter la porte d'entrée tout en regardant parfois sa montre. Un rire résonna alors dans la salle. Sam tourna aussitôt la tête et un sourire radieux vint éclairer son visage. Reconnaissant le rire de son supérieur, elle venait enfin de l'apercevoir. Comme s'il avait senti le regard de la jeune femme posé sur lui, O'Neill jeta un œil sur elle. Ils échangèrent un sourire.

Il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles pour Mike. Il avait perdu. Quand bien même ces deux là ne seraient jamais ensemble, il ne voulait pas risquer de souffrir à l'idée que Sam ne l'aime jamais autant qu'elle l'aurait aimé lui.

- Mike ? Vous allez bien ?

Celui-ci sursauta presque en entendant son nom. Il se tourna vers Daniel, confus.

- Euh oui… Désolé, j'ai décroché.

Le jeune linguiste se tourna vers ce qui semblait avoir troublé son interlocuteur. Jack … qui regardait… Sam. Daniel reporta alors son attention sur l'homme en face de lui. Le pauvre sourire qu'il arborait laissait peu de doute sur ses pensées. Ils se regardèrent tous deux un instant sans rien dire.

- Ca fait combien de temps que ça dure, finit par demander Mike.

Gêné, Daniel hésita.

- Eh bien…

- Allez-y. C'est fini pour moi.

Le linguiste acquiesça tristement, même si une petite lueur de soulagement traversa son regard.

- Ca fait maintenant presque sept ans.

Mike en eut le souffle coupé.

- Sept ans ? Ca fait sept ans qu'ils sont comme ça, qu'ils ne font rien ?

- Oui.

Il était abasourdit.

- Attendez… Je rêve là… Et il ne s'est jamais rien passé ?

- … Eh bien, je ne suis pas au courant de tout, j'imagine.. Mais non, à ma connaissance, il n'y a jamais rien eu.

- O'Neill a embrassé le Major Carter une fois, intervint une voix qui les fit sursauter.

Ils se retournèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec … Teal'c.

- T… Murray ? Qu'avez vous dit ? Jack a embrassé Sam ? Vous ne m'en avez jamais parlé !

- Vous ne me l'avez jamais demandé, Daniel Jackson.

- Mais quand ?

L'armoire à glace redressa la tête mais resta silencieux. Comprenant qu'il n'en dirait pas davantage devant Mike, Daniel finit par tourner sa question d'une façon moins dangereuse.

- C'était il y a combien de temps ?

- … Presque trois ans, maintenant.

Le linguiste sembla réfléchir puis une lueur apparut dans ses yeux.

- La boucle !

- La boucle ?

- La boucle, approuva Teal'c.

- Quelle boucle ?

- Oh… Ce… C'est le nom d'un satellite… qui est tombé en panne et que…

Voyant Daniel s'empêtrer dans des explications peu crédibles, Mike vint à son secours. Une mission secrète, sûrement.

- Enfin ! Ce n'est pas ça l'important… Mais c'était il y a trois ans… Et depuis, plus rien ?

- Pas que je sache, Mike Summers.

Quelle drôle d'habitude de nommer les gens par la totalité de leur nom, il n'avait jamais rencontré cela auparavant.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, Mike aurait dû se sentir désespérément mal après avoir pris connaissance de tout ça mais curieusement, il était soulagé. Il s'en sortait plutôt bien dans l'affaire. Son instinct, à propos de Sam ne l'avait pas trompé. Elle n'était pas libre. Il avait su protégé son cœur et bien que terriblement déçu, il était suffisamment indemne pour ne pas lui en vouloir.  
Semblant lire dans ses pensées, Daniel l'interrompit.

- Vous avez l'air de prendre tout ça plutôt bien.

- Ca va, je survivrais. En fait, je me doutais de quelque chose comme ça et dans un sens, je m'y étais déjà préparé. J'ai vite fini par mettre une tête et un nom sur les hésitations de Sam. Je crois qu'en ce qui la concerne, personne ne peut rivaliser avec Jack.

- C'est un homme d'exception, intervint Teal'c.

Daniel acquiesça en souriant tandis que Mike reportait son attention vers Sam.

- Alors qu'attendent-ils ? C'est limite dramatique leur histoire.

- Ça l'est pour nous en tout cas, grogna le linguiste, la mine désespérée, frustrée.

Une lueur amusée apparue dans le regard de Mike.

- Et la jalousie ? Ca marcherait selon vous ?

Daniel le regarda, visiblement étonné qu'il cherche un moyen de rapprocher sa future ex-amie avec son futur ex-rival.

- Vous voulez les aider ? … Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? … Vous venez à peine de réaliser que vous n'aurez jamais Sam et vous voulez la jeter dans les bras d'un autre… C'est plutôt paradoxal.

Surpris, Mike se tourna vers lui.

- Est-il si difficile de croire qu'il y ait encore des gens qui agissent uniquement dans un but désintéressé ?

Daniel rougit violemment, prenant cette remarque pour lui. Ça le gênait qu'on puisse l'imaginer incapable d'un tel acte… Il faut dire que sa réflexion avait été assez maladroite. Mike semblait être quelqu'un de bien.

- Ecoutez, continua le jeune homme. C'est vrai que je suis déçu. Sam est une femme extraordinaire, il faudrait être fou pour rester insensible. Mais… J'ai la faculté de percevoir très facilement lorsqu'on me ment, ou lorsqu'on me cache quelque chose et j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était le cas. Je ne savais pas très bien quoi mais j'ai fini par le découvrir rapidement. Jusqu'à cet instant, je m'étais juré de ne pas m'accrocher, juste au cas où. Et j'ai eu raison. Sam est quelqu'un de bien. Tout ça n'était pas volontaire de sa part mais bon…

Daniel acquiesça encore plus gêné d'avoir provoqué ce déballage. Il fallait toujours qu'il mette les pieds dans le plat.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir posé de telles questions, c'était maladroit de ma part…

- Il n'y a pas de mal… Vous avez toujours été méfiant comme ça ?

- En y réfléchissant… Non. Jack a dû déteindre sur moi… réalisa Daniel, prenant soudain conscience des changements imperceptibles que ses amis avaient eu sur lui.

Mike sourit devant l'air hébété du jeune homme puis finit par revenir au sujet d'origine.

- Alors ! Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ! La jalousie ? Est-ce que ça marcherait ?

- Eh bien… Connaissant Jack, je l'imaginerais davantage vous poussant dans les bras de Sam pour son bonheur à elle.

- Désespérant…

- A qui le dites-vous.

Un profond silence s'instaura entre eux finalement interrompu par Teal'c :

- … Je serais d'avis d'essayer, Mike Summers.

**A SUIVRE…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à titi, Tigrou19, Audearde, lakoe3006, EtoileDeNeige, Tenchi L Manson, ALittleSeaStar et Piperman. Désolée pour l'attente. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack était arrivé depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure mais il n'avait toujours pas osé s'approcher de Sam. Il ne savait plus trop comment se comporter avec elle. Il n'avait aucune envie de la mettre à l'écart mais la voir avec ce type était vraiment au-dessus de ses forces. Il finit cependant par se décider. Janet venait enfin de la lâcher, autant en profiter. Mais avant même qu'il ait fait un pas, Mike s'était littéralement jeté sur elle et l'emmenait sur la piste de danse improvisée. Le bras encerclant la taille fine de la jeune femme, il était collé à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ecœuré mais incapable cependant de détacher les yeux de ce spectacle, Jack porta sa bière à la bouche et la vida d'une traite. Une seule ne suffirait pas, il allait devoir faire provision, ce soir.  
Il sentit soudain quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule.

- Hello Jack ! Belle soirée, non ?

- Fabuleuse, Daniel. Je suis sur un petit nuage… répliqua O'Neill, lui piquant des mains la bière qu'il venait de s'ouvrir.

- Eh !

- Vous ne supportez pas l'alcool, Danny boy ! Je n'ai aucune envie de passer la soirée à vous chercher sous la table.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules puis reporta son attention sur la piste de danse.

- J'ai pas mal discuté avec Mike. Il est vraiment intéressant ! Vous saviez qu'il avait une bonne connaissance en égyptologie ? Il avoue lui même n'être qu'un novice mais …

- Daniel ! le coupa Jack excédé. Je me contre fou de ce que vous êtes en train de me dire. Vous vous en rendez compte au moins ?

- Je trouve aussi Mike Summers très intéressant, Daniel Jackson, intervint Teal'c qui venait se joindre au groupe.

A ces mots, O'Neill leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Non seulement Sam était folle de ce type mais maintenant ses amis s'y mettaient aussi. Se sentant soudain oppressé, il fit mine de s'éclipser discrètement mais Daniel et Teal'c le suivirent tout en discutant du nouveau petit ami de Carter. Le Jaffa, d'ordinaire peu loquace, se montrait incroyablement bavard et éloquent. Visiblement, ce Mike lui avait fait forte impression. Si Jack n'avait pas eu si mal il aurait presque été jaloux de cet intérêt soudain. Après tout, c'était lui l'ami de Teal'c ! Pour Daniel c'était différent. Il aimait tout le monde !

Réalisant qu'il ne pourrait jamais se débarrasser de ses deux acolytes, il finit par s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle avec à portée de main une dizaine de bière. Il devrait peut être les mettre sous sa chaise pour que personne ne les lui pique…  
Il en était à sa troisième, ignorant toujours Daniel et Teal'c qui discutaient gaiement de leurs prochains congés, et qui avaient l'idée, visiblement, d'inviter Mike à se joindre à eux. Un cauchemar… Il crut s'étrangler avec sa bière lorsque que Danny boy lui proposa de se joindre à eux. Avait-il perdu l'esprit ? La vieille encore il lui disait de ne pas abandonner Sam et voilà que maintenant il voulait qu'il fasse ami ami avec celui qui était en train de la lui enlever ! La bouteille qu'il lui avait chipé tout à l'heure n'était peut-être pas la première qu'il s'était ouverte… ? ça devait être ça.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit qu'au dernier moment Mike s'approcher d'eux.

- Coucou ! C'est vraiment super ici ! Janet est merveilleuse !

- N'est-ce pas, renchérit de suite Daniel. Où est Sam ?

- Elle est partie voir Cassandra dans sa chambre pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Demain elle a cours…

Daniel se leva, suivit de Teal'c.

- Je vais monter aussi. Je ne suis pas encore passé la voir.

- Je viens avec vous, Daniel Jackson. J'ai quelque chose à demander au Major Carter.

Jack ne réalisa que trop tard qu'il se retrouvait à présent seul avec … son pire cauchemar. S'apprêtant à se lever à son tour, histoire de fausser compagnie à Mike, il en fut très vite empêché par celui-ci.

- Alors Jack ! Parlez-moi un peu de Sam ! C'est une femme très secrète mais j'imagine que vous devez bien la connaître puisque ça fait plusieurs années que vous travaillez ensemble, non ?

O'Neill soupira et vida sa bière.

- Daniel est plus loquace que moi pour ce genre de chose.

- Allez ! Je suis sûr que vous avez pleins d'anecdotes ! Vous comprenez… Je voudrais vraiment mieux la connaître. Je suis dingue de cette fille ! J'l'ai dans la peau !

Comme Jack restait silencieux, le nez dans sa nouvelle bière, Mike continua.

- … Je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui la freine mais je suis sûre que j'en viendrais à bout. C'est juste une question de temps… Bon… Je ne dis pas que je pense déjà au mariage, et à des enfants – même si elle m'a dit qu'elle en voulait – mais quand même… Je me verrais bien faire ma vie avec une femme comme elle. Vous comprenez, c'est pas facile de trouver une personne capable de supporter que son conjoint risque sa peau tous les jours. Mais elle, c'est différent. C'est une militaire. Elle sait ce que c'est et elle l'accepte. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre une perle pareille !

Jack, comprenant qu'on attendait de lui une réponse, se contenta de grogner quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « si tu le dis… » puis s'enfila sa bière sans respirer.

- Et vous Jack ? Vous êtes marié ? Ah non, pas d'alliance… Ma fois, il ne faut pas désespérer, vous savez. Un jour, vous aussi vous trouverez chaussure à votre pied !

Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait, celui-là !! Il était encore plus bavard que Daniel. Et pourquoi il lui parlait de toutes ces conneries ?? « J'l'ai dans la peau ! », «… une perle pareille ! », « faut pas désespérer… ! »… Non mais quel connard ! Pour qui il se prenait ?! S'il voulait, il pouvait avoir n'importe quelle fille d'un geste, alors qu'il garde sa pitié pour lui ! … Enfin, peut être pas n'importe quelle fille… Quant à trouver « Chaussure à son pied ! » Pfff ! Il l'avait déjà trouvé! Là n'était pas le problème !  
Jack s'ouvrit une autre bière.

- Vous savez, vous ne devriez pas boire autant. Les femmes n'aiment pas cela.

S'il le tuait, est-ce que Carter serait vraiment triste ? Parce qu'il connaissait une bonne vingtaine de façon différente de tuer un homme avec une bouteille. C'était pas très compliqué. Il pourrait le faire rapidement, sans qu'il souffre… Ou plutôt non… il prendrait son temps, oui… ça lui ferait du bien.  
Dire que Sam allait sûrement passer le reste de sa vie avec ce type … Pauvre femme. Il devrait peut être agir pour la sauver, non ? Elle risquait de mourir d'ennuie. Mais peut-être qu'elle aimait les hommes ennuyeux. Il ne se considérait pas spécialement comme un homme intéressant mais quand même… Il avait un incroyable sens de l'humour, lui au moins ! …  
Prenant conscience que Mike continuait de lui parler, il reporta son attention quelques secondes sur ce qu'il débitait :

- … mais j'imagine que la retraite n'est pas trop loin pour vous. Ce n'est pas trop difficile de suivre vos hommes en mission ? En tout cas vous devez l'attendre avec impatience, non ? Le repos du guerrier !

Il n'est pas en train de dire qu'il le trouve vieux, là ?! Il ne manque pas de culot de lui sortir un truc pareil. Il aurait mieux fait de ne plus l'écouter du tout. En une phrase, il venait de l'enterrer six pieds sous terre… Oui, il était vieux. Trop vieux pour elle. Trop grincheux. Trop quoi, en fait ? Trop tout ou pas assez… Elle l'avait bien repoussé il y a 3 ans. A cette époque là, il venait à peine de prendre conscience de la force de ses sentiments pour elle et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour l'avoir. Le règlement ? C'était pas le genre de chose qui l'arrêtait, lui. Combien de fois s'était-il demandé ce qui avait pu retenir Carter. La peur d'une relation compliquée ou même la peur d'une relation tout court… Ou, plus difficile à digérer, elle ne l'aimait peut-être pas assez. Et puis maintenant c'était si loin. Depuis plus rien. … Enfin si. Du respect, une profonde amitié, un dévouement sans faille. Oui, elle tenait à lui, énormément. Comme elle tenait énormément à Daniel ou à Teal'c. Peut-être que parfois c'était un peu plus ambiguë. Il y avait une certaine attirance physique, c'est vrai. Il l'avait bien choppé en train de le mater dans les vestiaires il y a une semaine ou deux. Mais bon… Ca ne signifiait pas grand chose.  
Parfois il se plaisait à interpréter différemment certains regards, certains gestes. Comme le coup de la bière… Il ne venait jamais chez elle mais elle avait sa bière préférée dans le frigo. SA bière ! ça voulait bien dire quelque chose, non ??

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam n'était pas encore allée lui parler. Elle avait hésité à plusieurs reprises mais à chaque fois une tierce personne l'en avait empêché. A présent, elle le cherchait des yeux dans le séjour. Elle le découvrit enfin dans un coin, assis, une bière à la main et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Mike à ses cotés. C'était étrange de les voir ensemble. Cherchant du courage pour aller les rejoindre, elle se mit à les observer.  
Mike était jeune, athlétique, pas très grand mais il compensait par la vitalité qui se dégageait de lui. Il parlait toujours avec beaucoup d'éloquence, en gesticulent. Dans un sens, il lui faisait parfois penser à Daniel. La même passion pour les mots. Ce qui était paradoxal puisque finalement, Mike était devenu flic ! Il aurait très bien pu choisir un métier moins physique mais là encore il n'était pas en reste. Un esprit sain dans un corps sain… L'homme idéal ! Facile à vivre, c'était quelqu'un de très ouvert, de très positif et pas lunatique pour un sou. De ce coté là, rien à voir avec Jack !  
Jack…

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur lui. A l'inverse de Mike, il ne se dégageait pas de lui vitalité et bonhomie… mais une force tranquille, apaisante. Il faut dire qu'elle avait tellement confiance en lui qu'elle n'était pas certaine de l'objectivité de cette pseudo analyse. Etait-elle la seule à percevoir cela ? Amusée malgré elle, elle le vit soudain rouler imperceptiblement les yeux, visiblement agacé par les propos de Mike. Il avait l'air fatigué et sa mine des mauvais jours. Une bouteille dans les mains, il la faisait rouler entre elles tout en fixant un point sur le sol. Perdu dans ses pensées, avait-il seulement idée à quel point son visage sévère pouvait être séduisant, se demanda Sam, un pincement au cœur. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas la jeunesse et la fraîcheur des traits de Mike mais… il compensait largement par la force et la détermination qui se dégageaient de son regard. Ou bien par la chaleur et la séduction de son sourire.

Sam soupira tout en se servant un verre sur le bar improvisé. Elle était amoureuse de Jack. Rien ne changerait cet état de fait. Rien. Elle aurait beau aller voir ailleurs, tenter de construire quelque chose, rien ne se ferait si elle continuait de le voir tous les jours…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack essayait vainement de trouver le moyen de se débarrasser de Mike lorsqu'il vit arriver vers eux Carter. Elle semblait nerveuse. Il le voyait à se démarche hésitante et à sa façon de triturer le verre qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

- Sam, chérie ! s'exclama aussitôt Mike en la prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant sous le regard lugubre de Jack. Dis moi, ça ne te dérange pas que je te laisse cinq minutes à ton supérieur? Daniel me fait signe là-bas !

La jeune femme se retourna machinalement et découvrit son ami, accompagné de Teal'c qui faisait en effet de grands signes en direction de Mike. Pour un peu, O'Neill se serait levé pour aller embrasser le jeune linguiste.

- Jack ! Vous ne m'en voulez pas de vous fausser compagnie ?

- Je vous en prie… murmura celui-ci dans un soupir.

Après un bisou retentissant sur les lèvres de Sam, Summers se fondit dans la foule. Le cœur en mille morceaux après ces effusions sous son nez, O'Neill reporta son attention sur sa bière à moitié vide. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait à coté de lui, il n'avait plus le courage de faire la causette. Cette petite scène, pleine d'intimité écoeurante, l'avait dégrisé.

- Mon Colonel… Ce n'est pas vous qui avez bu tout ça quand même ? fit alors remarquer Carter en découvrant sous sa chaise une bonne quinzaine de bouteilles vides.

_« Vous savez, vous ne devriez pas boire autant. Les femmes n'aiment pas cela. » _Les paroles de Mike traversèrent les pensées brumeuses de Jack à la vitesse de la lumière. Gêné, il releva la tête

- Non… Bien sûr que non…

Sam sourit.

- Vous n'êtes pas très persuasif !… Vous ne semblez pas dans votre assiette ? Vous ne vous amusez pas ?

- Si, si… Mike m'a fait la causette.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru remarquer.

Un silence vint s'immiscer entre eux. Silence que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait très envie de laisser s'éterniser. C'était fou la difficulté avec laquelle ils se parlaient hors mission. A croire que lorsqu'ils étaient à l'autre bout de l'univers, tout devenait plus simple.

- C'est quelqu'un de très optimiste, finit par déclarer Jack…

Une curiosité malsaine l'incitait à en savoir plus sur eux deux, sur ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour ce type. A sa grande surprise, elle resta silencieuse, continuant de triturer nerveusement son verre. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis insista.

- Il me fait penser à Daniel par certains cotés, vous ne…

- Je vais le quitter, le coupa-t-elle, jetant un rapide coup d'œil pour voir sa réaction.

Mettant quelques secondes à traverser son esprit imbibé d'alcool, la nouvelle finit par atteindre son cerveau. Il n'aurait pas été plus stupéfait si le ciel lui était soudain tombé sur la tête ! Elle allait quitter Mike. Elle aillait le quitter !! Ce type beau, intelligent et … ennuyeux ! Bref, le mec idéal ! Elle n'en voulait pas ! Jack, ignorant jusqu'alors à quel point il était tendu, sentit tous ses muscles se décontracter un à un.

- … Vraiment ? … Pour quelles raisons ? … Vous sembliez très bien vous entendre, pourtant.

Carter acquiesça doucement, cherchant ses mots.

- … Il est gentil, c'est vrai… C'est quelqu'un de bien… Il est honnête, sincère, intelligent… poursuivit Sam. Mais…

Elle se tut, incapable d'en dire davantage.

- Mais ? insista pourtant O'Neill.

- Mais.

Les confidences semblaient terminées. C'était déjà un vrai miracle qu'elle lui ait parlé de tout cela car d'ordinaire, c'était Daniel qui jouait le rôle de confident. En temps normal, Sam ne venait jamais lui parler de ses problèmes. Mais O'Neill reconnaissait volontiers qu'il n'était pas très abordable.  
Elle le regarda alors, un pauvre sourire sur les lèvres. Elle semblait tellement malheureuse par cet échec, ce nouvel échec, que Jack sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Peut être… Peut-être devriez-vous lui laisser une seconde chance…

Sam se tourna vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de la jeune femme lui fit aussitôt regretter ses paroles. De la déception, de l'amertume. L'ambiguïté de cette situation devenait vraiment insupportable à gérer… Elle l'aimait oui ou merde ?! Si non, pourquoi aurait-elle été peinée par sa remarque ?  
De son coté, le cœur de Sam venait littéralement de se briser. La pire des choses n'était-elle pas de voir l'homme qu'on aime vous pousser dans les bras d'un autre ? Partagée entre un profond désespoir et une soudaine colère, les pensées de la jeune femme prirent une direction inattendue.

- Je vais quitter le SGC.

Ces mots avaient été lancés sans vraiment que la jeune femme en réalise la portée. Elle s'était davantage parlée à elle-même mais Jack les prit très au sérieux.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

S'apprêtant à revenir sur ses paroles, Sam décida finalement d'aborder ce sujet avec lui. Après tout, elle y pensait depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. Elle avait tenue près de 7 années et elle devait s'avouer qu'elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Ça ne rimait à rien de se faire souffrir, de se détruire de la sorte. De plus, après ce qu'il venait de lui dire, si elle arrivait à lui causer un tant soit peu autant de mal qu'il venait inconsciemment de le faire alors tant mieux !

- Je pense retourner au Pentagone.

Jack secoua la tête et la regarda comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

- Je rêve là… Vous voulez partir ? Quitter le projet ?

- En effet.

- Mais vous adorez votre boulot !! s'exclama O'Neill interloqué.

Sam due acquiescer.

- C'est vrai. Cependant… je suis fatiguée de ne pouvoir avoir le temps de faire autre chose que de travailler. Je voudrais vivre un peu pour moi.

- Vous plaisantez j'espère ! C'est vous qui restez dans votre labo dès qu'on nous donne des vacances !

- Parce que je n'ai pas le sentiment d'avoir le temps de faire autre chose ! s'exclama-t-elle à son tour, agacée par le ton agressif de son supérieur.

Jack se leva tout à coup, des fourmis dans les jambes.

- Je rêve… répéta-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Vous voulez vraiment partir ? Et vos amis ? Et votre père ? … Restez au moins en temps que spécialiste. Si vous voulez absolument avoir plus de temps pour vous, quittez l'armée mais restez au SGC. Vous aurez suffisamment de travail ici et ce sera certainement plus palpitant qu'au Pentagone !

_« Mais vous serez là, et ça ne servirait à rien… » _Sam soupira. Une partie d'elle lui criait de fuir avant de tomber en pleine dépression, et une autre partie lui suppliait de rester, de ne pas le quitter. Finalement, ce fut cette dernière qui gagna la partie... aujourd'hui…

- Ecoutez, Mon Colonel… Je n'ai pas pris de décision définitive. J'y pense, c'est tout. Inutile de vous mettre en colère …

Ces mots apaisèrent quelque peu O'Neill qui finit par se calmer et retrouver un semblant de maîtrise sur ses émotions.

- Existe-t-il un moyen de vous faire changer d'avis, de vous faire oublier cette … stupide idée ?

Jack plongea son regard dans le sien, attendant une réponse. Mais quelle réponse ?

- Je ne sais pas, Mon Colonel…

Il ferma les yeux, visiblement contrarié. Ce n'était pas celle qu'il espérait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- J'en ai mare ! Ils sont insupportables ! s'exclama Daniel tout en se ruant dans le jardin, très vite suivi de Teal'c et de Mike.

Ils venaient d'entendre la conversation laborieuse et chaotique de leurs deux amis, cachés à quelques pas seulement d'eux.

- Vous n'y pouvez rien , Daniel Jackson. Ils ne se livreront jamais, j'en ai bien peur.

Celui-ci se retourna brusquement, manquant de percuter le Jaffa qui le suivait de près.

- Nous savons parfaitement ce qu'ils pensent ! C'est tellement évident ! Si elle veut partir, retourner au Pentagone, c'est qu'elle ne supporte plus cette situation ! C'est aussi simple que cela !

Il se mit à grogner de frustration tout en mimant le plaisir qu'il aurait de les étrangler tous les deux.

- Il faudrait les forcer à se dévoiler, intervint Mike, pensif.

Daniel se tourna vers lui, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- … Vous avez une idée ?

- Pensez-vous qu'emporté par sa colère, Jack pourrait vous avouer les sentiments qu'il a pour elle ?

- Eh bien… La plupart du temps, il se maîtrise trop pour cela.

- Visiblement pas lorsqu'il s'agit de Sam.

- Vous avez une idée derrière la tête, Mike Summers…

- Ça se pourrait bien, Murray. Et tant pis si c'est un coup bas.

**A SUIVRE… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à Pipersam, Ilai et Lakoe3006 pour vos reviews! :)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- J'ai appris que Sam allait partir ! J'espère que vous allez faire en sorte qu'elle renonce à cette idée !

Daniel venait d'entrer dans les quartiers de Jack sans frapper, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui. Furieux de cette intrusion pour le moins brutale et inattendue, Jack se leva aussitôt pour lui faire face.

- Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à rentrer, Daniel ! … D'ailleurs vous n'avez même pas frappé !

- Oh je vous en prie ! Ne détournez pas la conversation !

Eberlué par autant de culot, O'Neill se retrouva pendant quelques secondes à court de mots.

- Sam s'en va !

Ces propos lui firent aussitôt retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- … Elle vous l'a dit ?

- Oui ! … Qu'allez-vous faire !?

Pour l'heure, Jack tentait déjà d'accuser la nouvelle. Elle était censée y « réfléchir » !

- Alors ? le pressa Daniel, agressif.

- Alors quoi ?!

- Vous allez lui dire !

- Lui dire quoi ?!

- Ce qu'elle attend de vous !

Abasourdi, Jack le regarda comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

- Et qu'attend-t-elle de moi, monsieur-je-sais-tout ?

- Vous savez parfaitement de quoi je parle !

- Je ne suis pas devin !!

Daniel tourna vers lui un regard assassin.

- Vous êtes encore plus bête que je ne le croyais !

- Je vous demande pardon ? réagit aussitôt Jack, menaçant.

- Parlez-lui de vos sentiments !

- Mes sentiments ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Jackson leva avec désespoir les bras vers le ciel.

- Par pitié, ne me rejouez pas encore cette scène ridicule : « Mais de quels sentiments parlez-vous ? », s'exclama-t-il imitant la voix et les gestes d'O'Neill. Je parle de ceux que vous avez pour elle depuis plusieurs années, maintenant ! … Attendez que je calcule… Sept ans !!

Jack fut sidéré par l'amertume et la hargne des propos de son ami. De quel droit se permettait-il de venir dans ses quartiers lui parler de cette façon !? Surtout après lui avoir appris une aussi mauvaise nouvelle … Mauvaise ? Dramatique…

- Vous voulez quoi, Daniel ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi, exactement ? Que j'aille voir Carter et que je lui dise que je l'aime ? C'est ça ?

A ces mots, le cœur de Daniel bondit dans sa poitrine.

- Oui ! supplia-t-il, plein d'espoir.

- Mais vous divaguer, mon pauvre !

La frustration qui se lut sur le visage de Jackson était certainement pathétique à voir. Il y était presque arrivé.

- Et pourquoi cela ? C'est le cas, non ?

Il sentait bien qu'O'Neill était à bout.  
Il n'avait qu'à cracher enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur !

- Dites le, bon sang ! Dites le Jack, lâchez-vous !

Mais ces mots eurent l'effet inverse désiré. Peu à peu, O'Neill recouvrait son sang froid. Sa respiration se faisait plus calme et il finit par s'asseoir sur le lit. Daniel, découragé, réalisait qu'il avait perdu. Il ne lui dirait rien.

- Si elle veut partir, c'est son choix. Que je le comprenne ou non, ça n'a aucune importance. Je ne vois pas de quel droit je me permettrais d'intervenir.

Daniel resta silencieux un instant puis finit par se tourner vers lui.

- Vous seul êtes capable de l'arrêter. Je le sais. C'est une certitude. Et ça me tue que vous ne fassiez rien pour ça.

Jack redressa la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Son regard était indéchiffrable, comme souvent lorsqu'on abordait un sujet trop personnel. C'était sa façon à lui de se protéger, de ne rien laisser filtrer.

- Je ne fais rien parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire… Si elle avait voulu de moi, nous serions ensemble depuis très longtemps.

Estomaqué, Daniel resta figé un long moment à regarder les traits soudain défaits de son ami.

Ça y est. Il l'avait dit. C'était gagné. Il n'osait croire ce qui venait à l'instant de se passer.

_« Si elle avait voulu de moi, nous serions ensemble depuis très longtemps. »_

- Jack…

Mais il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter. O'Neill, plus sombre que jamais, furieux d'avoir avouer quelque chose d'aussi personnel, lui intima l'ordre de sortir de ses quartiers d'un signe de la tête. Sans un mot de plus, comprenant qu'en restant il ne ferait que contrarier davantage son ami, Daniel tourna les talons et quitta la pièce.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel venait à peine de sortir des quartiers d'O'Neill, qu'il alla se réfugier en courant dans son bureau. La porte refermée derrière lui, il fouilla fébrilement dans la poche de sa veste à la recherche du petit dictaphone qu'il y avait caché avant d'aller voir Jack. Nerveux, la main tremblante, il recula un peu la bande et appuya sur Play afin de vérifier la qualité de l'enregistrement.

_« … capable de l'arrêter. Je le sais. C'est une certitude. Et ça me tue que vous ne fassiez rien pour ça……………………… Je ne fais rien parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire… Si elle avait voulu de moi, nous serions ensemble depuis très longtemps… »_

- Génial !! s'exclama Daniel appuyant sur Stop tout en se trémoussant d'excitation.

Le cœur au bord de l'explosion, il regarda autour de lui à la recherche de son magnétophone. Il allait faire une copie. C'était beaucoup trop important pour prendre le risque de voir cette déclaration détruite par une des nombreuses mésaventures dont ils étaient coutumiers !  
La copie dans une poche et l'original dans l'autre, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé jusqu'au laboratoire de Sam où il pénétra sans y avoir été invité. Surprise, la jeune femme releva la tête de son ordinateur et le regarda s'approcher d'elle, la mine résolue.

- Daniel ? Qu'est-ce que…

D'un geste énergique et bruyant, celui-ci posa la cassette sous les yeux de Sam et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Vous allez me faire le plaisir d'écouter cet enregistrement du début jusqu'à la fin. Vous m'avez bien compris ?

Puis tournant les talons, il sortit afin de rejoindre Teal'c. Il voulait lui annoncer l'avancée titanesque qu'ils venaient de faire pour rapprocher leurs deux amis.

xxxxxxx

- Ca y est ! s'exclama-t-il en entrant dans les quartiers du Jaffa après y avoir été invité, cette fois-ci.

Teal'c leva un sourcil interrogateur tandis qu'il regardait son ami sortir victorieusement un dictaphone de sa poche. Il pressa sur l'un des boutons et la voix d'O'Neill s'éleva dans la pièce :

_« Je ne fais rien parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire… Si elle avait voulu de moi, nous serions ensemble depuis très longtemps. »_

Un sourire vint éclairer le visage ordinairement impassible du Jaffa.

- Je crois que le plan de Mike Summers a marché mieux que nous ne l'avions espéré.

- En effet ! J'ai pourtant eu l'impression qu'il ne me dirait rien et tout à coup « paf » ! Il m'a sorti ça ! Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. J'ai déjà donné une copie à Sam. Elle doit être en train de l'écouter en ce moment même !

Teal'c acquiesça, approbateur.

- Comme l'a dit Mike, continua l'archéologue sur sa lancée, ce n'est pas très fair play mais quelle importance !

- J'espère qu'O'Neill ne l'apprendra jamais, Daniel Jackson. Sinon, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'on vous retrouve inanimé dans vos quartiers.

- Vous voulez dire mort ? N'ayons pas peur des mots !

Sur ces paroles, Sam entra en trombe dans la chambre du Jaffa faisant sursauter les deux hommes. Elle semblait furieuse.

- Je vous cherchais, Daniel ! Comment avez-vous osé enregistrer le Colonel à son insu!?

Surpris, ne s'attendant certes pas à une telle réaction de la part de la jeune femme, Jackson resta quelques secondes silencieux puis finalement réussit à reprendre pied.

- Eh bien… commença-t-il à balbutier mais il s'arrêta rapidement.

Soupçonneux, il regarda Sam que la colère rendait plus impressionnante que jamais.

- Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas écouté jusqu'au bout ?

- Bien sur que non ! C'est mon supérieur ! Je n'ai en aucune façon l'intention de me montrer indiscrète ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ?

Prenant sa tête entre les mains, Daniel jeta un œil désespéré du côté du Jaffa.

- Bon sang… Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Teal'c ! Retenez-moi où je vais la tuer !

- Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, vous ne faites pas le poids, Daniel Jackson.

- Merci Teal'c, intervint Sam fouillant dans sa poche.

Elle en sortit la cassette dont la bande avait été complètement saccagée et la lança vers l'archéologue.

- Tenez ! Et je ne veux plus en entendre parler !

Le jeune homme l'attrapa au vol et soupira malgré lui.

- Heureusement que j'en ai fait une copie, s'exclama-t-il en sortant de sa poche le dictaphone. Il faut absolument que je vous fasse écouter ce qu'il a dit !

Tandis que Daniel reculait la bande pour s'arrêter pile sur la déclaration de Jack, Sam fondit sur lui et lui arracha l'appareil des mains. Incrédule, il la regarda appuyer sur « enregistrez ».

- Non !! s'exclama Daniel réalisant qu'elle venait d'effacer la fin de l'enregistrement.

Les bras ballants, incapable de bouger, Daniel regarda le dictaphone dans la main de Sam. Celle-ci, après quelques secondes de silence, finit par appuyer sur stop et rendit l'engin à son propriétaire. Elle croisa alors le regard dévasté du jeune homme.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Si vous saviez ce qu'il y avait sur cette cassette…

- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Si le Colonel a quelque chose à me dire, qu'il le fasse. Ce n'est pas à vous de vous immiscer ainsi dans la vie des gens.

Et sur ces mots, Sam leur tourna le dos et sortit. A bout de quelques secondes de silence, Daniel finit par se tourner vers Teal'c.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas intervenu ?

- Ce n'était pas utile.

Perplexe, le jeune homme regarda son ami en secouant la tête.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Cela viendra, Daniel Jackson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Chevron sept enclenché !

Dans un ballet étourdissant de lumière, le vortex se forma sous leurs yeux. SG1 était réunie en salle d'embarquement et Hammond fut surpris de sentir une tension presque palpable entre les membres de l'équipe. C'était très rare, à l'inverse des autres groupes SG. Après tout, s'ils avaient survécu à tant de choses tout au long de ces nombreuses années c'était bien grâce aux liens qui s'étaient créés entre eux. Inquiet, il finit cependant par écarter ses peurs loin de lui. Après tout, des tensions étaient normales dans un groupe, aussi soudé soit-il.

- SG1, j'attendrais votre rapport dans 12 heures. Bonne chance.

- Merci, Mon Général, salua Jack. Allons-y !

Teal'c passa devant, suivi de Daniel, de Sam et enfin du Colonel O'Neill.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Bien… Afin de ratisser le plus vite possible cet endroit, Teal'c vous prenez Daniel avec vous et vous contournez ce bois sur votre droite. Carter et moi passerons par la gauche. On devrait se rejoindre de l'autre coté dans une petite heure. Au moindre souci vous nous contactez. Compris ?

- Compris O'Neill, répondit aussitôt Teal'c.

Daniel, boudeur, n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de la matinée. Sans un mot, il suivit le jaffa qui, déjà, se dirigeait vers le chemin de droite.

- Daniel n'a pas l'air en forme, fit remarquer Jack partant à son tour vers la gauche.

Sam resta silencieuse, désireuse de ne pas dévoiler la raison de son mutisme. O'Neill assassinerait sur le champ ce fouineur de Jackson s'il apprenait le vilain tour qu'il lui avait fait. Ils marchèrent ainsi en silence pendant quelques minutes lorsque finalement Jack se décida à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres et qui l'avait incité à diviser l'équipe pour se retrouver seul avec elle.

- Daniel m'a dit que vous aviez décidé de quitter le SGC.

Sam lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Il gardait les yeux en mouvement, scrutant les alentours comme tout bon soldat le ferait.

- En effet…

A ces mots, O'Neill soupira, vaincu.

- Vous en avez parlé à Hammond ?

- Non pas encore…

Un nouveau silence s'instaura entre eux. Jack le cœur lourd, n'avait plus aucune envie d'entretenir la conversation.

- Aucune chance que vous ne changiez d'avis ? hasarda-t-il cependant une dernière fois, sachant parfaitement quelle allait être la réponse.

Mais la jeune femme sembla hésiter et un silence tendu s'instaura entre eux. Il finit toutefois par jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers elle et la surprit en train de soupirer nerveusement tout en se triturant les mains. O'Neill détourna les yeux. Etait-ce si difficile de lui dire non ? …

- En fait si…. Il y a bien quelque chose…

Surpris, Jack se tourna de nouveau vers elle et scruta son visage, attendant qu'elle poursuive. Comme elle ne disait toujours rien, il finit par prendre les devants.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je ne pars pas, à une seule condition.

Le ton de la jeune femme s'était fait plus ferme, plus décidé. Jack s'arrêta aussitôt attrapant la manche de Sam pour qu'elle en fasse de même. Le regard grave et plein d'espoir, il lui montrait par son comportement combien cette discussion était importante pour lui.

- Dites-moi et je ferais en sorte que ça se fasse… Si c'est dans mes possibilités bien sûr.

A ces mots, la jeune femme esquissa un sourire énigmatique. Comme elle restait toujours silencieuse, il fit lui-même des propositions.

- Vous voulez une promotion ? Vous pourriez très bien passer Lieutenant Colonel, si c'est ce que vous voulez… Je mettrais tout mon poids dans cette demande et je suis sûr qu'Hammond me soutiendra.

Plus le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandissait et plus la tension de Jack laissait place à du soulagement. Elle ne comptait pas vraiment partir, sinon elle ne prendrait pas cette conversation avec autant de légèreté !

- Vous voulez peut-être un bureau plus grand ? … Une nouvelle trousse à outils pour bricoler ? … De la gelée bleue tous les matins au petit déjeuner ?

Elle finit par éclater de rire, ce qui fit sourire O'Neill. Non, elle ne partirait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Elle resta encore silencieuse quelques secondes puis se décida enfin à parler.

- Je vous veux, vous, finit-elle par déclarer très sérieusement cette fois-ci.

Sur ses mots, elle se remit en marche, laissant Jack totalement abasourdie.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il alors, reprenant ses esprits.

- Et ce n'est pas négociable ! s'écria-t-elle afin qu'il l'entende bien d'où il était.

A coup sûr, il avait mal compris. Il avait tellement envie d'elle, qu'il avait fini par péter un boulon. Il entendait des voix… ou bien il confondait les mots.  
Se secouant mentalement, Jack finit par retrouver l'usage de ses jambes et rejoignit très vite sa compagne.

- Quoi ? répéta-t-il une fois à sa hauteur. Je n'ai pas bien compris…

- Je vous veux, vous.

Il avait bien compris.

Abasourdie, il l'attrapa par le bras et l'obligea à s'arrêter une seconde fois.

- … Enfin, un dîner tous les deux serait pas mal pour commencer, continua-t-elle, comme si de rien n'était.

Elle lui disait ça comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit.

- Un dîner ? Pour commencer ?

- Oui.

O'Neill passa une main nerveuse sur son visage fatigué.

- Je ne comprends pas, là, Carter… Où voulez-vous en venir ? Vous acceptez de rester au SGC uniquement si on mange un morceau ensemble ? Au mess ?

- Non, vous n'avez pas compris.

- Apparemment pas…

- Je vous parle d'une sortie… Tous les deux… Un rendez-vous.

- Un rencard ? bredouilla-t-il incrédule.

- Bingo !

Voyant l'expression d'ahurissement totale sur le visage de son supérieur, Sam ne put retenir davantage un sourire. Tandis que la nouvelle info faisait son chemin dans le cerveau du Colonel, elle put suivre les différentes étapes via son regard. Cette annonce le stupéfiait au plus haut point, réalisa-t-elle avec surprise. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas eu l'impression d'avoir caché ses sentiments aussi bien que ça. Bien au contraire. Elle avait accumulé les gaffes, sursautant dès qu'elle le voyait, rougissant dès qu'il lui souriait… Un vrai miracle qu'il n'ait rien remarqué !  
Elle croisa alors son regard et vit en lui l'espoir peu à peu prendre le dessus. Il finit cependant par se rembrunir.

- Le règlement, Carter… votre carrière…

- Ce n'est pas négociable, Mon Colonel, je vous le répète.

Mais le voyant hésiter, le nœud dans son ventre refit son apparition. Soudain inquiète à l'idée qu'il refuse uniquement pour la protéger, elle chercha une alternative.

- Sinon… Nous pouvons toujours tenter… une relation platonique…

Ces mots firent sourire Jack, qui, maintenant qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle attendait de lui et assimilé la nouvelle direction que prenait leur relation, commençait à se détendre.

- Platonique, vraiment… souffla-t-il faisant un pas vers elle.

Apparemment, le mot « platonique » ne faisait pas partie du vocabulaire de Jack O'Neill… réalisa-t-elle tandis qu'il testait sur elle son sourire charmeur. L'effet fut instantané. Samantha vira au rouge et recula précipitamment, histoire de rester maître d'elle-même le plus longtemps possible.

- Platonique oui. Ainsi nous éviterions tout problème concernant le règlement.

- Et vous pensez que nous pourrons tenir … enfin… que je pourrais tenir comme ça combien de temps, selon vous ?

Le regard lourd de sens qu'il lui lança fit bouillir le sang de la jeune femme dans ses veines. Soudain conscient du pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle, Jack croisa les bras sur son torse et la fixa, attendant une réponse. Tout avait changé à présent. Tout était différent entre eux. Ce qui était alors implicite devenait soudain beaucoup plus clair. Les regards avaient une signification bien précise : « Je vous aime », « je vous veux »… Un frisson de désir parcourut le corps de Sam.

- Pas longtemps, finit-elle par balbutier, la respiration courte. Moi… Je ne pourrais pas tenir très longtemps.

Ces paroles pleines de sincérité innocente le touchèrent infiniment. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, la même exaltation, la même fièvre coulant dans leurs veines. Le regard de Jack enflammait littéralement le corps de la jeune femme. Alors fondant sur elle sans prévenir, il emprisonna son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Déséquilibrée par cet assaut soudain, Carter se sentit poussée jusqu'à se retrouver acculée contre un arbre. Dans un gémissement, elle sentit la langue de Jack pénétrer ses défenses et fouiller sa bouche avec impatience. Le cœur sur le point d'exploser, Sam enroula ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon et l'attira fougueusement plus près, encore plus près d'elle. Sentir ce grand corps chaud et puissant contre elle lui faisait perde la tête, oublier tout ce qui l'entourait. Son odeur enivrante, le goût de ses lèvres, l'ardeur de ses caresses…

- _O'Neill, vous me recevez ?_

Dans un grognement, Jack continua sur sa lancée quelques secondes puis libéra la bouche de la jeune femme. Front contre front, joue contre joue, ils tentaient de reprendre leur souffle.

- _O'Neill ? _

Dans un soupir, il se redressa et empoigna sa radio.

- Quoi ?! rugit-il sous le regard fiévreux mais amusé de Sam.

- _Nous venons de croiser un groupe de jaffas. Nous ne sommes pas seuls sur cette planète… _

_- _Evidemment… soupira pour lui-même O'Neill, frustré. Dites-nous où vous vous trouvez et on vous rejoint.

Les coordonnées notées, Jack se tourna vers Sam une expression désolée sur le visage. Celle-ci lui sourit tendrement. Elle rayonnait. Ils se trouvaient au milieu d'une planète infestée de Jaffas, risquant leurs vies à chaque pas mais pour l'heure rien n'aurait pu lui ôter l'euphorie qui l'animait. Lisant dans ses pensées, O'Neill sourit à son tour et lui tendit la main. Elle y fit glisser la sienne qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

- En avant, Major.

- Je vous suis, Mon Colonel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Nous les avons dérangés… déclara Teal'c un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Daniel se tourna vers lui, perplexe.

- Vous… Vous savez quelque chose que je ne sais pas.

- En effet, Daniel Jackson.

Cachés dans les fourrés, ils attendaient patiemment que les deux autres membres de SG1 viennent les rejoindre. Le jeune archéologue se rapprocha du Jaffa, les yeux soudain pétillant de curiosité.

- Quoi ? Qu'avez-vous découvert ?

- Je n'ai rien découvert de particulier mais j'ai simplement deviné.

- Vous jouez sur les mots… Alors ?

Teal'c se tourna vers Daniel le regard impassible.

- Le Major Carter a écouté la cassette. Entièrement.

Ecarquillant les yeux, Jackson se rapprocha davantage encore de son ami.

- Quoi ? Comment savez-vous ça ?

Trouvant sûrement le jeune homme un peu trop près à son goût, Teal'c posa un doigt sur son torse et le repoussa gentiment.

- Le Major Carter n'est pas une personne qui s'emporte facilement. J'ai trouvé sa colère trop forte en comparaison du préjudice occasionné. Sans parler de ce besoin de détruire les deux cassettes. J'en ai donc déduit qu'elle cherchait à nous abuser.

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle nous a volontairement fait croire qu'elle n'avait pas écouté l'enregistrement pour…

Teal'c souleva un sourcil lourd de sens. Daniel sourit comprenant enfin où le Jaffa voulait en venir.

- … Vous dites que nous les avons dérangé ?… Vous pensez qu'en fait, ils étaient… ?

Son ami acquiesça, un sourire léger sur les lèvres.

- Bon sang ! Ca se tient ! … La traîtresse ! … Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour les mettre ensemble ! Ils vont m'entendre, tous les deux.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux les laisser tranquilles. Ils nous en parleront lorsqu'ils se sentiront prêt.

- Si je dois attendre que Jack m'en parle, on n'a pas fini d'espérer.

Teal'c, fin stratège, secoua lentement la tête.

- Ils seront bien obligés de le faire, Daniel Jackson. Le seul moyen pour eux d'être ensemble sans risque c'est en mission. Ils le savent parfaitement. Ils finiront par nous le dire. O'Neill sait très bien qu'il peut nous faire confiance. Nous saurons garder le secret.

Prenant soudain conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire, le jaffa se tourna vers Daniel, une expression faussement inquiète dans le regard.

- Vous saurez garder le secret, n'est-ce pas, Daniel Jackson ?

- Eh !

**FIN**


End file.
